Forget To Love chanbaek vers
by baekkie-chan
Summary: Chanyeol yang ingin menceraikan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil tapi karena kecelakaan Chanyeol hanya mengingat saat dimana dirinya sangat mencintai Baekhyun. mungkin jika aku tidak hamil aku sudah mati bunuh diri sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu Chan, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya untukku/ Chanbaek .yaoi. marriage life
1. Chapter 1

Forget To Love

Cast : Chanbaek, Hunhan Kaisoo, Kyumin dll

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu couple2 diatas milik siapa,

Summary : Chanyeol yang ingin menceraikan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil tapi karena kecelakaan Chanyeol hanya mengingat saat dimana dirinya sangat mencintai Baekhyun. kau menceraikanku di saat yang tepat Chan, mungkin jika aku tidak hamil aku sudah mati bunuh diri sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu Chan, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya untukku, ku harap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu/ Chanbaek .yaoi. life

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

"kandungan mu sehat, tapi tetap saja keadaan ibu yang sedang mengandung sangan berpengaruh pada kesehatan bayinya, jadi aku harapkan kau bisa menjaga kesehatan Ny. Park" dokter cantik itu menaikan suaranya tanda jengkel.

"keadaan bayiku sehat kan hyung, syukurlah" namja yang dipanggil Ny. Park tadi menghela nafas lega

"memang keadaannya sangat sehat, tapi Baek kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan , hyung akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk mu dan hyung harap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, kau mengerti Park Baekhyun? " dokter yang ber name taq Oh Luhan itu mendengus marah, sudah berapa kali dia mengingatkan pasien nya yang satu ini untuk menjaga kesehatannya tapi tetap saja tidak di dengarkan oleh pasiennya yang bernama lengkap Park Baekhyun itu.

"mianhae Luhan hyung aku janji akan menjaga kesehatanku" balas Baekhyun dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"ah sudahlah, mana ada orang hamil badannya sekurus badanmu Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika Luhan menatapnya. Luhan menghela napas pelan, baekhyun tidak pernah menjawab pertannyaannya yang satu ini.

"kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak pernah kelihatan mengantarmu memperiksakan kandungan?" Baekhyun masih tetap diam, Baekhyun sadar kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"a-aku tidak ada masalah dengannya hyung, Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan appanya di jepang,karena itu dia tidak bisa mengantarku kesini " Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Dan Luhan tahu kalau semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun bercerita tentang masalahnya. Luhan tidak ingin membuat Bakhyun tertekan dan berakibat buruk pada kandungannya yang berusia empat bulan itu.

Luhan menhela napas lagi "baiklah, tadi aku sudah menyuruh Yoona untuk menyiapkan vitamin untukmu, hyung akan mengantarmu kesana"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, terima kaasih hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu peri dari ruang kerja hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"kau baik-baik saja didalam kan sayang, eomma sangat sayang padamu, eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun berhenti setelah mencerna kalimatnya yang terakhir. Sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan air matanya turun.

Setelah keluar rumah sakit Baekhyun memang memutuskan berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk berbelanja bahan kebutuhannya untuk seminggu kedepan, sekalian untuk olahraga supaya bisa melahirkan dengan normal begitulah yang Luhan sahabatnya katakan.

Setelah berbelanja Baekhyun langsung mencari taxi untuk pulang, kehamilanya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke 4 mengakibatkannya sangat mudah kelelahan.

Setelah sampai dirumah baekhyun langsung membaringkan diri ditempat tidurnya, berbelanja tadi benar-benar membuatnya lelah, ketika hendak menutup matanya tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi. Baekhyun bingung nomor ketika melihat ID penelpon yang menelponya private number. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkatnya juga.

"yobuseo?" jawab Baekhyun pelan

 **"kenapa lama sekali , apa uang nya sudah kau terima? Aku sudah transfer uangnya ke rekeningmu kemarin"** nada suara berat yang dingin itulah yang di dengar oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sangat tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"C-chanyeol?" Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat

"aku sudah menerimanya Yeol, apa malam ini kau bisa mampir ke rumah kita? Uri aegya ingin bertemu appanya yeol. Malam ini aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah kelihatan membuncit berusaha menyampaikan pada aegya nya bahwa itu adalah suara appanya.

" **jangan berbicara seolah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi antara kita Byun Baekhyun-sii, dan jangan jadikan anakmu itu sebagai pengikatku** " itulah kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum menutup telponnya dan sukses membuat bulir bening di kedua mata Baekhyun keluar lagi.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, percakapan tadi adalah komunikasi pertama mereka setelah tiga bulan Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"margaku masih Park, yeol. Setidaknya sebelum aegya kita lahir" Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya supaya air matanya tidak keluar lagi.

.

.

"akhirnya sudah selesai. Saatnya makan sayang. Kenapa kau selalu ingin makan daging ? kau begitu mirip dengan ayahmu" gumam Baekhyun setelah meletakkan makanan yang baru selesai dimasaknya.

Baekhyun makan sambil mengelus perutnya, hati nya selalu menghangat saat merasakan gerakan halus dari dalam perutnya.

"teruslah tumbuh sayang dan jadilah hebat seperti appamu. Tapi nanti jangan menjahili orang seperti appa mu sayang" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat berbicara dengan aegya yang ada dalam perutnya.

'suatu saat appa pasti menyayangi kita sayang, seperti dulu' batin Baekhyun

Jujur Baekhyun sangat sedih dengan keadaan rumah tangganya sekarang, Chanyeolnya sudah berubah banyak. Berpacaran lebih dari 5 tahun ditambah dengan usia pernikahan mereka yang menginjak tahun ke 2 rupanya belum cukup membuat Baekhyun mengenal siapa Chanyeol, tepat sebulan setelah Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil, namja dengan wajah yang tampan itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk menceraikan Baekhyun.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol

"aku tidak masalah kau menceraikanku Chanyeol, tapi bisakah kau menundanya sampai anak kita lahir?"

Dan Baekhyun bernapas lega Chanyeol mau menuruti syarat yang diajukannya. Bagaimanapun anaknya butuh pengakuan untuk identitasnya. Dan keesokan harinya Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah mereka dan meninggalkan surat cerai yang sudah di tanda tanganinya.

"kau menceraikanku di saat yang tepat yeol, mungkin jika aku tidak hamil aku sudah mati bunuh diri sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol, kau dan uri aegya adalah segalanya untukku, ku harap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu"

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol masih belum menghubunginya lagi

Ketika dia melihat nomor baru menelponnya maka dengan cepan Baekhyun menjawabnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"yoboseo?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu sambil membelai perutnya, sudah 3 hari ini aegya di perutnya sering bergerak dan Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan momen itu.

"apa benar ini dengan Ny. Park Baekhyun? Kami pihak rumah sakit Seoul Hospital ingin menyampaikan bahwa tuan Park Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, dan kami butuh anda secepatnya untuk menentukan tindakan selanjutnya un.."belum selesai ucapan tersebut Baekhyun langsung memotongnya

"aku akan kesana sekarang" Baekhyu langsung mengambil mantel dan tasnya kemudian pergi kerumah sakit, sepanjang perjalanan kerumah sakit Baekhyun berdoa semoga Chanyeolnya baik-baik saja

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Baekhyun menunggui Chanyeol di rumah sakit, setelah menjalani operasi selama 6 jam keadaan Chanyeol sudah mulai membaik walaupun sudah 3 hari Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun hanya sendiri menjaga Chanyeol karna keluarga Chanyeol sedang di Jepang dan akan pulang ke Korea hari ini.

"eomma, appa kalian sudah sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat eomma dan appa Chanyeol masuk keruang rawat Chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?, bukannya kalian sudah berpisah?" ucapan dari appa Chanyeol itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol kaget

"berpisah?, kalian sudah bercerai? Sudah kuduga" raut kebahagian dari wajah seorang Park Sungmin –eomma Chanyeol itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Dikeluarga Chanyeol tidak ada yang menerima Baekhyun sebagai menantu, selain karna jenis kelamin mereka yang sama dan status sosial yang berbeda dimana Baekhyun hanyalah seseorang yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan sedangkan Chanyeol pemilik tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Korea karena itulah mereka tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah Chanyeol membuat perusahan itu dengan dukungan yang tak pernah berhenti dari Baekhyun.

"perceraian kami akan di laksanakan setelah aku melahirkan appa, aku di sini karena ingin menjaga Chanyeol karena tidak ada yang menjaganya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menahan airmatanya. Menghadapi mertuanya tanpa Chanyeol disisinya merupakan siksaan baginya.

"kami sudah ada di sini jadi kau bisa pergi Byun Baekhyun-sii" ucapan dingin dari Park Kyuhyun-appa Chanyeol sukses membuat air mata yang di tahan Baekhyun turun secara perlahan.

"izinkan aku untuk berpamitan pada Chanyeol sebentar appa" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkan telapak tangan Chanyeol di perutnya

'aegya ini tangan appa sayang, besok mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk appa sayang' batin Baekhyun sambil mengusap telapak tangan Chanyeol di perutnya, bohong jika Baekhyun tidak menginginkan ini dari lama. Sejak Chanyeol meninggalakannya inilah pertamakalinya Baekhyun bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, dan berharap Chanyeolnya kemabali seperti dulu.

Chanyeolnya yang mencintainya, Chanyeolnya yang menyayanginya. Dia merindukan Channienya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menurunkan kembali tangan Chanyeol dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol

"terima kasih untuk semuanya Channie, saranghae" Baekhyun berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan tapi sebuah suara berhasil menghentikannya.

"ba..baek baekkie ka..kau mau kemana?" panggilan itu sudah lama sekali rasanya Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya sama lamanya dengan dia tidak mengucapkan panggilan Channie kesayangannya

'"Chanyeolie~ kamu sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Sungmin langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu

"ba-barusan kau memanggilku chan? Baekkie kan?" Baekhyun sangat berharap telinganya sedang tidak bermasalah sekarang, Chanyeol memanggilnya tadi kan? Baekkie hanya chanyeol yang memanggilnya begitu.

"iya, bisakah eomma melepas pelukan eomma? Aku ingin memeluk baekkie" tentu saja ketiga orang diruangan itu kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anaknya, apa yang terjadi pada anaknya ini? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

"Channie?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.

'ini Chanyeolku, Channie kesayanganku sudah kembali' batin Baekhyun

Dan ketika Baekhyun berada di depannya Chanyeol langsung memeluknya

"yeobo, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol" Sungmin berbicara lirih pada suaminya

"aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa Chanyeol" Kyuhyun mencium rambut Sungmin dan kemudian keluar ruangan untuk mencari dokter yang merawat anaknya.

" kita sekarang dimana baekkie? kenapa aku di infuse seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun

"Chanyeollie? kamu kecelakaan yeol, apa kamu tidak mengingatnya?" Sungmin melihat miris Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun

"kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa?" Chanyeol bingung sendiri dan memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat entah mengapa dia begitu rindu dengan namja mungil yang dipeluknya ini.  
"jangan erat-erat channie, kasian anak kita" Baekhyun berujar lemah dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat benci kalau baekhyun sudah berkata anak kita.

"kamu hamil sayang?" Chanyeol semakin bingung dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun

"sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan mu Chan, kau harus diperiksa segera" Sungmin hanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya itu

.

.

"Setelah di periksa memang terjadi benturan yang keras di kepala tuan Chanyeol, ahjushi" setelah melakukan pemeriksaan jongin dokter sekaligus sahabat chanyeol, orangtua cahnyeol langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"jadi apa yang diakibatkan oleh benturan itu jongin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"benturan itu menyebabkan Chanyeol melupakan memorinya 5 tahun ini,ahjussi. Setidaknya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan setelah menanyai Chanyeol beberapa pertanyaan, memori terakhir yang dingatnya adalah saat kami bertanding basket kemarin ahjushi tapi sebenarnya itu adalah 5 tahun yang lalu"

"itu tidak benarkan kai? bagaimana nasip Chanyeolku" Sungmin menangis dan memeluk suaminya

" ahjumma tidak usah khawatir, tidak terjadi karusakan pada otak Chanyeol sehingga ingatan Chanyeol tidak hilang selamanya, tapi memang butuh waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk mengingatnya"

"jadi ini tidak pemanenkan jongin-ah?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan

"tidak ahjushi, ini hanya bersifat sementara dan akan kembali perlahan-lahan dan mungkin akan lebih cepat jika Chanyeol menjalani kehidupannya lima tahun ini seperti biasa"

keterangan dari jongin itu sukses membuat pasangan Park itu terpaku di ruangan jongin.

setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter orang tua Chanyeol kembali lagi keruang dimana anaknya dirawat.

"kejadian seperti ini sudah kutebak,Kau hanya bisa menikah denganku. dan aku masih tampan seperti lima tahun lalu" ucapan narsis itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil membelai perut Baekhyun. Sampai bunyi pintu yang di buka membuat menyadarkan mereka.

"Chanyeollie kata Jongin kamu sudah boleh pulang lusa, kamu akan pulang bersama eomma dan appakan?" Tanya Sungmin

"tidak eomma, aku sudah punya istri sekarang, tentu saja aku pulang bersama istriku kerumah kami" Chanyeol heran kenapa ibunya mengajaknya pulang bersama mereka?

"Chanyeollie kau tidak boleh pulang bersama Baekhyun, Chan, kamu akan ikut eomma dan appa pulang" Sungmin berucap lirih

"apa salahnya aku pulang bersama istriku eomma? Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat

"apa Baekhyun juga menceritakan tentang kau yang akan menceraikannya setelah anak kalian lahir Chanyeol?" Sungmin berucap sinis

"apa? bercerai?" Chanyeol kagen mendengar ucapan ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dan Baekhyun bercerai

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Forget To Love

Cast : Chanbaek, Hunhan Kaisoo, Kyumin dll

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu couple2 diatas milik siapa,

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"apa Baekhyun juga menceritakan tentang kau yang akan menceraikannya setelah aegya kalian lahir Chan?"Sungmin berucap sinis

"apa? bercerai?"

"eomma bercandakan? Mana mungkin aku menceraikan Baekhyun sementara dia sedang hamil anakku" Chanyeol menaikan suaranya, dia tahu eommanya tidak menyukai Baekhyun tapi apa harus dengan mengatakan mereka akan bercerai demi memisahkan mereka

"itu memang benar yeol, kau bisa tanyakan pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyunlah yang memegang surat cerai kalian dan kau sudah menandatanginya yeol" airmata Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan mulai keluar, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"apa itu benar sayang? kita akan bercerai?" Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tega berkata seperti itu apa lagi melihat sosok istrinya bergetar dan menggigit bibirnya. Ciri khas istrinya jika sedang menahan tangis.

"i..itu.." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"katakanlah yang sejujurnya Baekhyun-ah kami mohon, ini demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol"kali ini seorang Park Kyuhyun rela memohon kepada seorang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap lirih kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya jauh dihati kecilnya dia masih sangat ingin bersama Chanyeol suaminya.

'izinkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja yeol, aku mohon' batin Baekhyun

"i..itu tidak benar yeol… ki..kita saling mencintai jadi tidak mungkin kita bercerai, aku tau eomma dan appa membenciku tetapi kenapa harus berbohong pada Chanyeol?" airmata Baekhyun mengalir dengan deras. Baekhyun tahu dengan kebohongannya ini akan menghasilkan kebahagian sesaat dan derita tiada akhir jika Chanyeol mengingat semuanya. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis.

"itu tidak benar Chan, eomma akan membuktikannya Chan, eomma akan meng.."

"sudahlah eomma aku percaya pada Baekhyun karena aku mencintainya, aku tidak menyangka setelah kami menikahpun eomma dan appa tetap tidak menyukai Baekhyun. aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu Sungmin langsung terdiam

"setelah kau mengingat semuanya kau akan menyesal Chanyeol" itulah ucapan terakhir hangeng sebelum membawa Heechul keluar.

.

.

.

"kau harus menghabiskan semua obat yang kuberikan hyung, minggu depan kau harus kembali kesini untuk control ulang" Jongin melepas perban dikepala Chanyeol secara perlahan.

"aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau akan menjadi dokter, dan kau yang menjadi dokterku? heol" Chanyeol menatap tak pecaya kepada Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai oleh mereka. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau akan lebih kaget ketika tahu aku sudah menikah dengan siapa sekarang" Jongin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. jongin menyuruh perawat yang mendampinginya untuk membereskan peralatan yang baru saja digunakannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang tampak mulai panik.

"jangan katakan sayang, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya" Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"kenapa bisa aku membiarkan playboy itu menikahi adikku sayang?" kata Chanyeol lirih sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"karena mereka saling mencintai Chanyeol dan sekarang saatnya pulang aku sudah memesan taxi untuk kita" kata Baekhyun sambil membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapan Chanyeol selama dirumah sakit, melihat itu Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih tas itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"jangan biarkan aku jadi jahat lagi oke?" kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

"disini kamar kita sayang? Rasanya sudah berubah banyak" Tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun membawanya masuk ke kamar dalam rumah yang kata Baekhyun adalah rumah mereka.

"ne channie. Kau pasti lelah kan? istirahatlah aku akan buatkan makan siang" kata Baekhyun sambil meletakan tas yang dari tadi disandangnya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai beranjak menuju dapur.

Greep

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau juga pasti lelahkan sayang? Kau istirahat saja bersamaku biar kita pesan makanan saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil membaringkan Baekhyun didebelahnya kemudian memeluknya.

"uri aegya pasti lelah juga kan? sekarang kita istirahat sambil menunggu makanan datang ya?" Chanyeol membelai perut Baekhyun raut kebahagiannya tidak bisa disembunyikan saat telapak tangannya merasakan getaran halus dari perut Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyuntertidur karena belaian halus diperutnya.

'aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi sayang, sudah cukup dengan kesalahan bodoh yang pernah kulakukakan dan aku tak akan pernah mau kehilangan kalian lagi'

.

.

.

"kau yakin ingin berangkat kerja Channie? bukannya kau baru 3 hari ini keluar rumah sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memasangkan dasi pada suaminya itu kegiatan rutinnya sebelum Chanyeol berubah.

"iya sayang. Kau tau sendirikan keadaan perusahaan bagaimana? Para karyawan tahu aku kecelakaan jadi mereka jadi seenaknya dikantor. Dari kemarin yesung hyung sibuk menelponku" Chanyeol mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun.

"ya sudah kau hati-hati dikantor ya? nanti siang kau makan dirumahkan Channie?" Baekhyun menyerahkan tas kerja pada Chnyeol

"kita makan diluar saja, nanti kujemput setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan sekalian membeli perlengkapan baby eotte? " Chanyeol mengusap perlahan perut Baekhyun

"baiklah aku akan siap-siap nanti siang" Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Chanyeolnya sudah kembali. Chanyeol yang sangat di cintainya sudah kembali.

"baby jangan nakal dan jaga mommy, daddy berangkat kerja dulu sayang" Chanyeol membungkuk di depan perut Baekhyun dan mencium perut Baekhyun

"aku lebih suka dipanggil eomma Channie" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut imut. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya

" iya sayang… eomma jangan cemberut mau appa cium sekarang ya?"

Cup

Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir merah muda itu

" appa berangkat dulu sayang" Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sekali lagi

"ne appa. Hati-hati ya" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Chanyeol keluar rumah sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

"sekarang saatnya membereskan rumah, dimulai dengan ruang kerja channie dulu, soalnya Channie sering berada disana. untung saja kamarnya udah baek ubah sebelum Channie pulang" Baekhyun bermenolog sendiri sambil mengambil sapu dan kemoceng.

"pertama-tama ubah letak meja dan lemarinya dulu. kalau semuanya berubah dari yang dulu mungkin Channie tidak akan mengingat yang dulu lagi" ada yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Baekhyun sedang menata ulang kembali ruang kerja Chanyeol berharap supaya Chanyeol tidak mengingat masa lalunya,

~~Dal kom han ne geu mal nal ju gi neun ne geu mal ga man hi ggae mul myeon sseu di sseun geu mal geu man hae~~

"eh handphone eomma bunyi" Baekhyun yang sibuk menggeser meja kerja Chanyeol berhenti ketika handphone yang ada di saku celananya berbunyi. Kaget itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat melihat ID call yang menelponnya.

'eomma'

"yobuseo?eom..eomma" Baekhyun menjawab telponnya dengan nada ketakutan

"bisa kau temui aku di caffe dekat taman sekarang" nada dingin itu sanggup membuat Baekhyungemetaran

"ne eom…eomma, Baek ke..kesana sekarang" Baekhyun menjawab dengan terbata

.

.

.

"a..apa eom..eomma menunggu lama? Mianhae" jawab sambil Baekhyun membungkuk

"duduklah" jawab Sungmin dingin

"a..ada apa eomma menyuruku datang kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung karena Baekhyun tau mertuanya itu tidak akan mau berlama-lama bersamanya

"kenapa kamu berbohong Baekhyun-ah? Kenapa kamu membohongi Chanyeol?"Tanya Sungmin langsung sambil mentap tajam Baekhyun

"eom..eomma i..itu" Baekhyun terbata-bata. Jujur dia tidak tahan ditatap tajam oleh Sungmin

"jawab aku Baekhyun-ah" lirih Sungmin. Baekhyun menatap ibu mertuanya itu lirih. Baekhyun sangan menyayangi ibu mertuanya itu, Sungmin adalah wanita terlembut yang pernah dikenalnya bahkan begitu menerimanya saat dia bersahabat dengan kyungsoo adik sepupu Chanyeol tapi ketika dia berpacaran dengan chanyeol ibu Chanyeol mulai bersikap dingin padanya sampai akhirnya mereka menikahpun Sungmin tetap seperti itu padanya.

"aku… aku…"

"kau tau perasaan seorang ibu Baekhyun-ah? Semua ibu pasti ingin anaknya bahagia dan aku tahu kebagian Chanyeol bukan bersamamu, aku mohon lepaskan Chanyeol. Kau mungkin bahagia sekarang tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengingat semuanya? Ini hanya akan menghancurkanmu" ucapan Sungmin itu sanggup membuat airmata Baekhyun menetes. Baekhyun tahu kebahagian yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya sesaat.

"aku tahu eomma. Sangat tahu.. karena perasaan seorang ibulah aku berbohong sekarang, aku ingin anakku bahagia. Bisa merasakan bagaimana disayang orang tua… tidak sepertiku yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, aku tahu tidak ada satu alasanpun yang bisa membenarkan kebohonganku. Disaat Chanyeol mengingat semuanya disaat itulah kehancuranku. Tapi aku mohon eomma sebelum kehancuranku izinkan aku dan anakku merasakan kebahagian sesaat ini. Izinkan anakku merasakan kasih sayang appanya. Aku berjanji setelah Chanyeol mengingat semuanya aku dan anakku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian" Baekhyun mengakhiri kaliamat panjangnya dengan helaan nafas

"kau sudah berbohong di depan mataku Baekhyun-ah, apa lagi yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu" Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan mertuanya itu, perlahan di ambilnya sebuah map yang ada didalam tasnya.

"itu adalah surat cerai kami. Aku sudah menandatanganinya dan aku akan menyerahkan ini pada eomma" Baekhyun menyerahkan map itu pada Sungmin, Sungmin kaget setelah membuka map itu Baekhyun sudah menandatangani surai cerai itu.

"kelak jika setelah Chanyeol mengingat semuanya dan aku tidak pergi juga dari kehidupan kalian maka eomma bisa menyerahkan surat-surat ini ke penadilan. Di map itu juga terdapat surat yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menuntut sepersenpun harta kalian" Baekhyun berusaha tenang menyampaikan maksudnya

"apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun berusaha tenang tapi satu pertanyaan menggangu pikirannya

"aku tahu apa yang dipikiran eomma dan appa, satu-satunya yang tidak aku tahu adalah kenapa Chanyeol menceraikanku?, setelah pulang dari jepang bersama kalian.. Chanyeolku berubah.. Chanyeol tidak ku kenal lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol selama di jepang bersama kalian?" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis

"kau tidak seharusnya menanyakan itu pada kami, seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Chanyeol menceraikanmu"

.

.

.

"kau kenapa melamun terus sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi melamun. setelah makan siang Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke toko perlengkapan bayi dan memilih perlengkapan bayi, nampaknya hanya Chanyeol yang sibuk sedangkan Baekhyun melamun sedari tadi.

"Chan apakah ada sifatku yang tidak kau suka? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah padaku sehingga kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menggenggam ujung kemeja yang digunakannya. Itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Ucapan Sungmin saat mereka bertemu di café tadi. Keselahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga Chanyeol menceraikannya.

"kau ini bicara apa sayang? Semua dalam dirimu adalah kebahagiaanku bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Jika aku tak menyukainya bagaimana mungkin kita berpacaran? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh sayang. Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang.

"kita sudah menikah chan" gumam Baekhyun pelan dan sayangnya terdengar Chanyeol

"iya sayang…. Kita sudah menikah dan akan punya anak apalagi yang membuatmu ragu hmm?" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat tapi tiba-tiba terlepas saat ada seseorang memanggil mereka

"baekkie-ah~~ chanyeol hyung " teriak seorang namja imut sambil mengendong balita didadanya

"kyunggie… teoh baby" seru Baekhyun senang dan mencubit pelan pipi balita yang dipelukan Kyungsoo saking gemasnya dan dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh balita imut itu.

"teoh? sekarang aku yakin dia memang menikahimu, kenapa kau menikah dengan Kai kyunggie-ah?" kata Chanyeol begitu melihat Jongin mini yang digendong Kyungsoo. kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung sepupunya itu.

"maksud Chanyeol hyung apa? aku tidak mengerti" kata Kyungsoo sedangkan teoh-balita imut itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah emmanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun bingung karena sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Kyungie, chanyeol kemaren kecelakaan apa Kai tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Baekhyun dan sekarang baekhyun mengerti kenapa sekalipun Kyungsoo tidak menjenguk hyungnya itu keruma sakit.

"mwo? Kai tidak memberitahu ku, apa hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol cemas.

"kurasa selain melupakan apa yang terjadi lima tahun ini aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol Kyungsoo kaget mendengarnya.

"Hyung melupakan kejadian lima tahun ini? berarti hyung melupakan Teoh juga? baby sancommu sudah melupakanmu"Kyungsoo berkata lirih pada balita yang sedang digendongnya itu.

"jadi nama keponakanku ini Teoh hum?" Chanyeol mengambil alih teoh dari gendongan Kyungsoo mengangkat balita itu tinggi-tinggi dan mencium perutnya sehingga Teoh tertawa karena kegelian.

"kau sedang apa disini kyungie? Kai mana?" tanya Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menggoda keponakannya itu.

"aku ingin membeli beberapa baju hangat untuk Teoh baek, bajunya sudah banyak yang kekecilan, Kai masih dirumah sakit sebentar lagi dia akan menjemput kami kesini" kyungsoo

"baby Teoh cepat besar lihat pipinya sangat bulat" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi teoh yang masih berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"kalian mau berbelanja perlengkapan bayi? aku boleh ikutkan?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar, dia sangat senang memilih pakaian bayi yang lucu-lucu itu.

"tentu saja kyungie aku juga bingung harus memilih yang seperti apa" kata Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu antusias

"ok baekkie kitake bagian sana saja, diasana banyak perlengkapan baby yang lucu-lucu baek "teriak kyungsoo histeris tampa peduli anak yang digendongan hyungnya akan menangis mendengar teriakkannya dan sepertinya dia juga melupakan tujuan awalnya datang kesini.

"benarkah Kyunggie? Ayo kesana" dan sekarang Baekhyunlah menarik tangan Kyungsoo tampa memperdulikan suminya yang sedang mengendong Teoh

"mereka meninggalkan kita baby teoh" Chanyeol dan Teoh hanya menatap kepergian istri dan eommanya itu. sampai akhirnya Teoh merengek untuk segera menyusul eommanya.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa baekie kau membeli warna pink semua?bagaimana kalau anakmu namja baekie?"Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat belanjaan Baekhyun yang semuanya berwarna pink itu.

"memangnya salah kalau namja suka pink Kyungie? luhan Hyung saja suka pink" Baekhyun masih sibuk memilih berbagai baju bayi berwarna pink itu sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan nanar membayangkan anaknya yang memakai perlengkapan serba pink itu. Bagus kalau anaknya yeoja atau tipe uke seperti Baekhyun coba kalau anaknya seperti Chanyeol? Bayangkan saja sendiri

"Chanyeolie? ternyata benar itu kau" sahut seorang yeoja dibelakang Chanyeol dan langsung mengapit tangan Chanyeol

"siapa kau? seenaknya saja. tidakkah kau melihat jika istrinya sedang berada di depanmu?" Kyungsoo yang iritasi melihat pemandangan itu langsung melepaskan tangan yeoja yang merangkul tangan Hyungnya itu.

"sekarang memang masih istri? Tapi bukanya setelah kau melahirkan kalian akan bercerai Byun Baekhyun-sii?" yeoja itu berucap sinis pada Baekhyun

"bercerai? Jangan berbual ahjumma? Kenapa banyak sekali yang menghasutku bercerai dengan baekkie? Apa kau suruhan eommaku ahjumma?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun ketika melihat namja mungilnya bergetar

"Irene-sii ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tegang itu

"kau mengenalnya sayang/Baekkie?" kata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kompak

"tentu saja kan Byun Baekhyun-sii karena aku yang jadi pengacara Chanyeol dalam perceraian kalian"yeoja yang bernama Irene itu tersenyum dengan manisnya

"perceraian? Apa maksudnya baekkie?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun

'aku harus bagaimana yeol? Haruskah aku juga berbohong dari sahabatku yeol?' batin Baekhyun

"itu tidak benar aku dan Chanyeol saling mencintai jadi mana mungkin kami bercerai?" Baekhyun tersenyum tapi tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan pada sahabatnya itu.

"itu tidak benarkan Chan? kau sudah tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Itu yang kau katakan padaku Chan? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sudah 2 minggu ini kau tidak menghubungku Chan" Irene berkata lirih

"apa maksudmu aku tidak mengenalmu ahjumma dan jangan mencoba berbohong pada istriku" Chanyeol mendesis tajam

"jadi benar apa yang minnie eomma katakan. Kau hilang ingatan Chan. Itu sebabnya kau melupakanku Chan tapi aku berjanji kau pasti mengingat semuanya sebelum pernikahan kita" Irene mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan sakit dihatinya

"pernikahan kita?" Baekhyun langsung terjatuh mendengarnya untung sempat ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

'jadi inikah alasanmu menceraikanku Channie? kau ingin menikah dengan Irene'

.

TBC

chap 2 update... kok makin aneh ya?.. aku dah ngasih beberapa clue untuk ditebak... hehehe...

aku masih membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya...

sekali lagi mohon reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu Chanbaek milik siapa, tapi kali ini izinkan saya mengaku bahwa Baekhyun milik saya.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos bertebaran, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

* * *

"kau kenapa melamun terus sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi melamun. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan pakaian bayi dan memilih pakaian bayi nampaknya hanya Chanyeol yang sibuk sedangkan Baekhyun melamun sedari tadi.

"Yeol apakah ada sifatku yang tidak kau suka? Apakah ada sesuatu padaku yang salah padaku sehingga kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menggenggam ujung kemeja yang digunakannya. Itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Ucapan Sungmin saat mereka bertemu di café tadi. Keselahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga Chanyeol menceraikannya.

"kau ini bicara apa sayang? Semua dalam dirimu adalah kebahagiaanku bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Jika aku tak menyukainya bagaimana mungkin kita berpacaran? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh sayang". Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang.

"kita sudah menikah Yeol" gumam Baekhyun pelan dan sayangnya terdengar Chanyeol

"iya sayang…. Kita sudah menikah dan akan punya anak apalagi yang membuatmu ragu?" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat tapi tiba-tiba terlepas saat ada seseorang memanggil mereka

"Baekhyun hyung Chanyeol Hyung" teriak seorang namja imut sambil mengendong balita didadanya

"Kyunggie… Teoh baby" seru Baekhyun senang dan mencubit pelan pipi balita yang dipelukan Kyungsoo saking gemasnya dan dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh balita imut itu.

"benar-benar mirip. Sekarang aku yakin kau menikah dengannya" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diabaikan gara-gara bocah 1 tahun yang digendong adiknya itu. Seketika mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Kepala Chanyeol baru sembuh dari kecelakaan.

"apa maksud perkataanmu itu hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo sedangkan Teoh yang imut itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah emmanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Yeol jangan seperti itu. mianhae Kyungsoo-ah sejak kecalakaan itu Chanyeol hilang ingatan dan hanya mengingat masa SMA nya saja" jelas Baekhyun

"kecelakaan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Kyungsoo menatap Khawatir pada hyungnya itu.

"jongin tidak memberi tahumu? Dia dokter yang merawat Chanyeol" Baekhyun tidak menghubungi kyungsoo karena Baekhyun berpikir pasti jongin akan memberi tahunya.

"dia tidak memberi tahuku dasar HITAM"bentak Kyungsoo marah

"sudahlah kyungsoo, dia mungkin tidak ingin kau khawatir" kata Baekhyun

"yang penting aku masih hidup" kata Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dan mengambil Teoh dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"jagoan uncle, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Teoh tinggi-tinggi dan mendudukan Teoh di belakang kepalanya dan kedua kaki teoh di kedua bahunya. Teoh balita yang berusia 1,5 tahun itu tertawa dengan gembira. Posisi di gendong seperti ini adalah favoritnya.

'kau memang hilangan ingatan Yeol tapi kasih sayangmu pada anak kecil masih sama' batin Baekhyun mengusap perutnya perlahan. 'kau pasti juga akan mendapatkannya sayang' lanjutnya

hyung kalian ingin membeli perlengkapan bayi? Tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"iya kyungie, kau juga mau berbelanja? Ayo kita berbelanja bersama aku bingung harus beli apa saja untuk baby"kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"ide bagus baek, kita ke bagian sana, diasana banyak perlengkapan baby yang berwarna pink dan lucu "teriak Kyungsoo histeris

"benarkah Kyung? Ayo kesana" dan sekarang Baekhyunlah menarik tangan Kyungsoo tampa memperdulukan suminya yang mengendong Teoh ditinggalkannya. Teoh menatap sedih-hampir menangis ketika melihat ibunya meninggalkannya.

"jagoan uncle jangan sedih, ayo kita susul eomma" Chanyeol berjalan dengan menaikan pundak seskali dan dibalas tawa oleh balita di atasnya.

.

.

"kau membeli warna pink semua? bagaimana kalau anakmu laki-laki?"Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat belanjaan Baekhyun yang semuanya berwarna pink itu.

"memangnya salah kalau namja suka pink Kyungie? Luhan hyung suka pink" Baekhyun masih sibuk memilih berbagai baju bayi berwarna pink itu sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan nanar membayangkan anaknya yang memakai perlengkapan serba pink itu. Bagus kalau anaknya yeoja atau tipe uke seperti Baekhyun, kalau anaknya seperti Yeol? Bayangkan saja sendiri

"Chanyeol-ah?, ternyata benar itu kau" sahut seorang yeoja dibelakang Chanyeol dan langsung mengapit tangan Chanyeol

"siapa kau? seenaknya saja. tidakkah kau melihat jika istrinya sedang berada di depanmu?" Kyungsoo yang iritasi melihat pemandangan itu langsung melepaskan tangan yeoja yang merangkul tangan Chanyeol

"sekarang memang masih istri? Tapi bukanya setelah kau melahirkan kalian akan bercerai Byun Baekhyun-sii?"yeoja itu berucap sinis pada Baekhyun

"bercerai? Jangan berbual ahjumma! Kenapa banyak sekali yang menghasutku bercerai dengan Baekhyun. Apa kau suruhan eommaku ahjumma?"Chanyeol langsung berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun ketika melihat namja mungilnya bergetar

"Irene-sii ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tegang itu

"kau mengenalnya sayang/baek?" kata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kompak

"tentu saja kan Byun Baekhyun-sii karena aku yang jadi pengacara Chanyeol dalam perceraian kalian"yeoja yang bernama Irene itu tersenyum dengan manisnya

"perceraian? Apa maksudnya Baek?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun

'aku harus bagaimana Yeol? Haruskah aku berbohong dari sahabatku Yeol?' batin Baekhyun

"itu tidak benar kyungie, aku dan Chanyeol saling mencintai jadi mana mungkin kami bercerai?" Baekhyun tersenyum tapi tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan pada sahabatnya itu.

"itu tidak benarkan Yeol? kau sudah tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Itu yang kau katakan padaku Yeol" kata Irene

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" bentak Kyungsoo marah melihat Baekhyun menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, Sudah 2 minggu ini kau tidak menghubungku Yeol" Irene berkata lirih

"apa maksudmu aku tidak mengenalmu ahjumma dan jangan mencoba berbohong pada istriku" Chanyeol mendesis tajam

"jadi benar apa yang Sungmin eomma katakan. Kau hilang ingatan Yeol. Itu sebabnya kau melupakanku Yeol tapi aku berjanji kau pasti mengingat semuanya sebelum pernikahan kita" Irene mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan sakit dihatinya

"pernikahan kita?" Baekhyun langsung terjatuh mendengarnya untung sempat ditahan oleh Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo bisakah hyung minta tolong? Antarkan Baekhyun ke mobil aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan ini" kata Chanyeol dingin Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan anakku, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kubuat merasakan neraka" kata Chanyeol dingin dan berhasil membuat Irene menggigil ketakutan

"a…apa yang terjadi Yeol? Kenapa kau melupakan semuanya kau akan menyesal setelah meningat semuanya kembali Yeol" Irene berkata lirih

"satu-satunya yang kusesali adalah kenapa aku bisa berkenalan dengan pembohong sepertimu" bentak Chanyeol setelah itu pergi.

.

,

"apa benar yang dikatan yeoja gila itu hyung? Kalian akan bercerai" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun setela sampai di café yang bereda disebelah tempat perbelanjaan mereka tadi. Kyungsoo sama sekalih tidak mengindahkan perintah Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya

"i…itu"

"jangan mencoba membohongiku lagi, aku berkenalan denganmu bukan kemarin, apa kau tidak menganggapku sahabat lagi ?"lirih Kyungsoo lemah Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menangis

"itu memang benar kyungie-ah hiks… Chanyeol akan menceraikanku hiks~.. setelah aegya kami lahir" Baekhyun berkata sambil menangis, sungguh beban ini tidak sanggup ia pikul sendiri

"itu tidak mungkinkan ? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan memulai bercerita kembali.

"setelah pulang dari jepang Chanyeol bersikap dingin padaku, dia selalu pulang larut kadang juga tidak pulang berhari-hari lamanya. Sampai akhirnya aku hamil Chanyeol tidak pulang selama 1 bulan dan setelah dia kembali yang kuterima hanya surat cerai darinya kyungsoo-ah." Baekhyun bercerita sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang turun

"bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi, Bukannya Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu? Dan kalian sudah dari lamakan menginginkan aegya? apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di Jepang?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, sungguh dia merasa sangat prihatin dengan nasip seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya hyung ini.

"aku sudah bertanya pada Sungmin eomma dan Sungmin eomma berkata semua ini adalah kesalahanku Kyungsoo-ah, dan kurasa itu memang benar aku bukanlah istri yang baik sehingga Chanyeol meninggalkanku dan kau lihat sendirikan calon istri Chanyeol sangat cantik" Baekhyun sesekali membelai perutnya

"tapi hyung bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol hyung menceraikanmu hanya karena itu?istri yang tidak baik? kalau kau istri yang tidak baik lalu istri yang baik seperti apa? jadi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu " Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi

"kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo-ah… apalagi Chanyeol sedang hilang ingatan. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian ini walau hanya sesaat dan setelah ingatan Chanyeol kembali maka aku akan pergi dari kehidupan keluarga Park"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun prihatin tak lama terdengar suara bunyi handphone Baekhyun

"yoboseo? Yeolie" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan suaranya

"….."

"iya Yeol aku baik-baik saja"

"…"

"aku ada di café sebelah Yeol"

"…."

"iya Yeol" setelah itu Baekhyun menutup telponnya

"apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia" Kyungsoo berkata tulus

"gomawo Kyungsoo-ah" balas Baekhyun dan tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol datang dengan berlari dengan Teoh dalam pelukannya

"kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"iya Yeol, perempuan tadi-"

"jangan perdulikan ahjumma gila itu sayang dan jangan pernah percaya apa yang dia katakan mengerti? Kau cukup percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja" jelas Chanyeol

"iya Yeol"

"ayo kita pulang sayang, Kyungsoo kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan Teoh yang tertidur digendongannya pada Kyungsoo.

"tidak hyung.. Kai sedang dalam perjalanan kesini untuk mejemputku dan Teoh, kau tenang saja" jawab Kyungsoo

"kalau begitu kami tunggu sampai Jongin tiba disini" kata Baekhyun dalam rangkulan Chanyeol

.

.

.

"apa kau tahu kalau Chanyeol hyung akan menceraikan Baekhyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam kepada suaminya itu ketika masuk kemobil Kai setelah berpamitan pada hyungnya dan Baekhyun.

"kau bicara apa sayang? Kau tahu dengan pastikan tiang itu sangat mencintai Baekhyun? Bagaimana mungkin dia menceraikan Baekhyun" Jongin bersyukur suaranya masih biasa menjawab Kyungsoo

"aku mendengarnya sendiri, sudah cukup rahasia diantara kita Jongin bahkan kecelakaan Hyungku kau sembunyikan dari ku" sungguh kejadian ini sangat memusingkan kepala Kyungsoo dan suaminya juga ikut dalam hal ini?. Jongin menatap ngeri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memanggil nama aslinya saat sedang marah dia memilih memanggila nama Kai yang di pakainya saat perlombaan dance waktu SHS.

"aku akan memberi tahumu sayang, tapi tidak sekarang"jalas Jongin dan kembali menyetir

"aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan suamiku juga ikut merahasiakannya dariku" kata Kyungsoo lirih

"maafkan aku sayang, aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol, aku juga ingin mereka bahagia" jawab Jongin kemudian melihat kursi belakang melihat Teoh yang tertidur nyenyak di kursi khusus miliknya

"dia pasti kelelahan, anak appa kemana saja seharian ini?" Tanya Jongin seolah anaknya mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Sebuah pengalihan dan Kyungsoo tahu itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Chanyeol berangkat kekantor tapi ada yang membuat kakinya berat meniggalkan rumah. apalagi kalau bukan istrinya tercinta ditambah lagi istrinya itu sedang sakit

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berangkat sekarang sayang? Kau masih demam" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kening Baekhyun

"aku tidak apa-apa Yeol hanya sedikit pusing, aku akan marah jika kau tidak berangkat bekerja hanya karena ini Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum

"kau bukan sekedar hanya sayang.. kau adalah segalanya untukku" Chanyeol langsung memeluk sosok mungil itu

"jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu, kau tidak mungkin menceraikanku kan Yeol?" gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya

"kau bicara apa barusan sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun

"kau akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang Yeol" jawab Baekhyun tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya

"baiklah sayang aku berangkat dulu ne?" Chanyeol mencium bibir plum itu sebelum berangkat kerja setelah Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun langsung menangis

"setelah bercerai denganku kau akan menikahi yeoja itu ne Yeol? Kuharap kau bahagia, aku akan mencoba menjadi istri yang baik sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan ku Yeol walaupun aku berharap hal itu tak pernah terjadi dan kuharap aku masih punya waktu untuk kebahagiaan ini"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol sajangnim kim jungmyeon-sii ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap sekretaris Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol

"persilahkan dia masuk seulgi-sii" jawab Chanyeol sambil tetap terus memeriksa beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerjanya

"dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih sibuk tiang" gumam Suho ketika masuk keruangan Chanyeol

"ahh hyung-ah kau sudah selesai mengurus semuanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Suho

"bahkan kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu dongsaeng kurang ajar" jawab Suho kemudian duduk di sofa panjang diruangan Chanyeol itu

"sudahlah hyung aku tau kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"surat peceraian itu sudah di batalkan, tapi apa kau tahu Yeol kalau surat itu sekarang berada di tangan eommamu?" Tanya Suho

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung, jelas-jelas surat itu ada pada Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja yang dia tau surat itu ada pada Baekhyun-nya bukan eomma-nya

"tentu saja mungkin Yeol, Baekhyun menjadikan itu syarat supaya eommamu tidak menceritakan perceraian kalian padamu Yeol" jelas Suho

"apa eomma tahu kalau surat itu sudah dibatalkan ke pengadilan hyung? Apa Irene tahu hyung?" Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini

"sepertinya belum Yeol, tapi sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura seperti ini Yeol?"

" entahlah hyung, awalnya aku melakukan ini supaya bisa memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Baekhyun, tidak kusangka akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" Chanyeol tertunduk lesu di kursinya

"kau sudah memulai semuanya Yeol kau juga harus menyelesaikannya, kau tenang saja selagi hyung bisa membantu hyung akan membantumu Yeol" Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol

"setidaknya perceraian kami sudah dibatalkan hyung, itu sangat membuatku lega, sekarang hanya masalah orang tuaku dan Irene itu"

"kau bisa menarik investasi dari kantor advokatnya" guman Suho

"tidak hyung aku tak akan menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain hyung"

"baguslah Yeol tapi yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah mengakhiri kebohonganmu"

" kuharap aku bisa melakukannya"

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
